


Battle For The Boiling Isles

by Nyru_Flame22



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyru_Flame22/pseuds/Nyru_Flame22
Summary: 4 years after the door was destroyed, The boiling isles was beginning to fall apart. But thats all thanks to the rebellion known as, 'The Wild Witches' led by Luz herself.However as the Day Of Unity drew close and the rebellion struggling. all hope seemed lost.That is until a new face appears with brand new magic...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Special Note

**Author's Note:**

> This is a title I was siting on for awhile and im finally getting to it!
> 
> Its been a bit since ive written fanfics so forgive my writing!

**Welcome to:**

**BATTLE FOR THE BOILING ISLES!**

* * *

**It's been awhile since I've written fanfics so apologies for future writing.**

**As with the summary, I will be adding an oc(not sure if I'll be adding the others that go with them but we shall see!)**

**Anyway, i want to make some things clear:**   
  


\- Lumity is the primary ship and the most I'll be focusing on. Boschlow and Vinera will be there but it'll be minor

\- Once the oc is introduced, I'll go more in-depth with their abilities later, for many reasons i have issues with others calling them OP when they aren't  
  
  


**And finally i asked this:**   
  


**BE KIND** with your words, Don't insult my work just because you don't like it. If i make a mistake, kindly point it out so i can fix it.

**DO NOT** try to control how my oc works, you dont know them so don't try to make them yours...

Now I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Signing off!**

**\- Nyru Flame**


	2. Chapter 1: The Woman Behind The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Luz is in danger, a mysterious woman with unknown powers saves her. During the time they are together, Luz gets some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this and enjoy my oc. Once again I may put in the rest if need me so be prepped for that!
> 
> \- Nyru Flame

** Chapter 1: The Woman Behind The Mask **

  
  


Luz sighed a little as she walked through the woods by herself. The rebellion had successfully taken the knee and Lake Lacuna from the Emperor's coven a week prior so everyone was resting currently. Their base was near the giant skull, hidden just among the trees.

"I wonder what you're hiding under there..." Luz murmured as she looked at the giant skull. No one could get close to the giant skull. Something seemed to be...blocking others from getting too close to it, so whatever was there, needed a barrier to protect it.

As Luz walked down the path, she could hear a twig snap behind her, she got her glyphs ready and turned around to see what it was. However, instead of expecting a Griffin, Slitherbeast, or simply a trashslug, it was a pitch-black like creature at first glance, looked to be from, but its eyes were blood red, and it appeared shadow-like, resembling a lion from the human world.

"What the..." Luz spoke and quickly tossed a fire glyph at it. It roared and moved back, then charged for Luz. Luz quickly dodged the beast and aimed her glyphs, but it seemed to be too fast for Luz's glyphs to land. It struck her from the side fast and hard. The impact of the hit was hard enough to cause her to fly into a nearby tree. Luz groaned a bit and wobbly stood up. Her vision was blurry and unfocused from the hit.

The beast faced her and started to charge. Luz gripped a random glyph in her hand, she didn't know which one it was, but she was ready to make it count when something bright and blue shot into her line of sight. It crashed into the beast, killing it almost instantly. A cloaked woman with a wolf-like mask began to approach Luz as her vision went black.

* * *

When Luz awoke, she was in a room that was unfamiliar to her. Luz tried to sit up but groaned, her side hurt like hell

"I wouldn't do that" Spoke a woman, "You'll irritate the stitches..."

Luz quickly looked over and saw the cloaked woman again. She reached for her glyphs but found her pouch missing.

"Relax kid, I'm not here to hurt ya," The woman said, walking over to her, "I saved ya from that beast you were fighting."

"Who are you?" Luz asked instantly, "and what was that thing that attacked me?"

"Just call me Wolf for now" Wolf replied, "That thing was a Shadow Beast, weak to fire and light" 

"Shadow beast? It looked like a lion..." Luz said

"I know," Wolf said, "They can take the shape of any creature they see fit. Your lucky it was only a lion"

"Any creature..." Luz spoke, "I have never seen those things before and I've been here for 4 years"

"They aren’t native to here" Wolf replied, "They followed me here from another world"

"Another world? you came from a portal?" Luz asked.

"You could say that..." Wolf replied gently, “now look kid, you won’t be able to move for a few days due to those injuries, so you’re stuck with me”

“What? No. No, I can’t stay here! I have to get back to camp.” Luz said quickly

  
  
“Camp?” Wolf asked, “Wait, your with those rebels in the woods nearby?”

  
  
“Yes, I am,” Luz said, “It’s the only safe spot...we tried to get to the skull but-”

  
  
“The barrier, yes. I know, that would be my doing kid” Wolf said,

“You’re responsible for the barrier?” Luz asked, “Why do you have it up.”

  
  
“To keep HIM out…” Wolf said.

  
  
“Him? You mean Balos?” Luz asked. Wolf growled and moving paced a little to calm her temper.

  
  
“Yes...that scum deserves hell for what he has done…” Wolf growled lowly, “he’s built on a throne of lies…and what he plans to do...isn’t good”

  
  
“What is he planning?” Luz asked her.

  
  
“Let’s focus on your recovery first...then ill tell you,” Wolf said

  
  
“Why not tell me now?” Luz asked.

  
  
“I want you at your best.” Wolf said, “And don’t worry...I’ll send a note to your comrades. Let them know you are safe”

  
  
Luz nodded a little and watched Wolf exit the room. Sighing, Luz glanced out the nearby window, it had a perfect view of the sunset outside. Luz smiled a little those her thoughts drifted back to the woman. Who was she truly? And why was she helping Luz?

Wolf returned a bit later with dinner for Luz. She helped Luz sit up and Luz ate without complaint.  
  


“Thanks…” Luz said softly once she finished eating, “But I want answers”

  
“I’m aware. I will pick which ones I answer kid. So ask away” Wolf said,

  
“Your magic...what little I saw. You didn’t cast a spell circle…” Luz said  
  


“That’s because…I’m, not a witch as I said, I’m from another world...my powers arent like anything here,” Wolf said, “Which makes me a target"

“Target of the Emperor’s coven, correct?” Luz asked, Wolf, nodded in reply.

  
“Your correct kid,” Wolf said, “now get some rest, we will get more time to chat later”

  
“Alright, but I expect some more answers soon,” Luz said nodding firmly

  
Wolf chuckled and spoke, “You’ve got guts kid. Get some rest”

  
With that, Wolf collected the dishes and headed off. Luz shifted her gaze out the window where the moon was, “Wolf...Just who are you really…?”

* * *

Wolf walked down the hall later in the evening and stepped into a large bedroom. She walked into the bathroom and gazed into the mirror.

  
“Kid...you have no idea what rabbit hole your going down asking me questions…” Wolf muttered to herself and she removed her mask.

  
“No idea…”

* * *

Balos gazed at the old parchment before him, his eyes filled with anger, "This shall not stop me"   
  


In a fit of rage, he threw the parchment to the floor as he walked away. Shadow like wisps moved over it and pulled it into the shadows

* * *

Wolf stepped out from the bathroom and noticed the parchment on her bed, "Ah, what have you brought me my shadow?"

  
Wolf picked up the parchment and read it over,

_'Beware the fangs of chaos, beware the light of human, beware the flames of a witch. they shall be your downfall'  
  
  
_

"Well, this just got interesting" Wolf said gently, placing the parchment on her desk and went to bed.


End file.
